Prussia's Punishment
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Prussia is annoyed by being ignored by Austria, who has been spending more time with his piano than Prussia. Austria makes a promise to do whatever Prussia wants to make it up to him and Prussia uses this to his advantage. Rated T for implied sex, mild swearing, and a sexually frustrated Austria (heh heh heh that was way too fun to write).


Austria sighed and threaded his fingers through his dark hair he started at the sheet music in front of him. He sighed again, scrubbing out the set of notes he'd just composed, and then replaced them with new ones. The door to the piano room banged open just as he placed his slender fingers back on the ivory keys. "Specs~! The awesome me is bored, come play with me." The albino ex-nation sauntered into the room and situated himself on the couch near the piano. "I brought cake…"he trailed off trying to sound appealing.

Austria groaned but didn't look up from his music, "I don't have time right now. I have to get this piece composed for my boss by tomorrow."

"You've been in here for nearly two weeks! All you do is play piano, eat, and sleep. Take a break."

"Yes, well I've been having trouble composing this one if you must know. It's not perfect yet. I'm on the verge of breakthrough finally so I don't have time for your silly games."

Prussia abandoned the cake on the coffee table and strode over piano. He hopped up on it and laid down on his stomach so he was face to face with Austria. "Come _play _with me." He repeated as he slowly switched his position, trying to seduce his lover.

Austria bit his lip as a light blush crept onto his cheeks and he tried to ignore his boyfriend's sexy position "Prussia…not now." The albino pouted at the sound of his country name because he knew Austria only called him that when he was angry or annoyed with him. Prussia jumped off the piano and went to get his piece of cake and then settled himself back on top of the piano. "Don't you dare get crumbs on my piano!"

"Roddy…" Prussia purred as he took a very slow bite of his cake making sure to use lots of tongue as he licked the frosting remnants off.

The brunette shifted slightly and blushed darker as he watched Prussia's little show through his thick eyelashes. "Prussia! Enough! I'm trying to work. Why don't you go bother those friends of yours?"

The albino sighed and hopped off the piano and collected both pieces of cake before making his way out of the room. "Sometimes I swear you love that piano more than you love the awesome me." He muttered as he left the room.

"Gil, you know that's not true!" He called after Prussia, but his boyfriend was already out of earshot. "That's not true, liebe…" Austria added in a whisper. _I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you as soon as I finish this. I'm nearly done and then you'll have me all to yourself. _The brunette's violet eyes lingered on the door a little longer before he forced himself to get back to work.

Austria set down his pencil and closed piano lid, finally satisfied with the final product. He glanced at the clock, surprised it was already four a.m., _well I'll make it up to him tomorrow. _He stood up and stretched, making his way to the kitchen for a snack before going up to bed. Guilt weighed down on his heart again as he saw the covered dish on the island with a messy, scrawled note next to it. "_Just in case you actually decided to leave your precious baby." _The brunette sighed as he put the food in the microwave; _you cooked for me even though you were mad, thanks liebe. I really don't deserve you. _He quickly ate the food before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. As he entered the bedroom he smiled slightly at how adorable Prussia looked lying spread eagle in the middle of the bed. He carefully readjusted his boyfriend so he could slide into the bed next to him. Austria affectionately stroked the taller male's white hair, "I'm sorry, leibe. You know you're the one I love more than anything in this world and I'm sorry you don't think that sometimes. I promise, tomorrow I'll do whatever you want. I'm all yours."

"Damn right you are…" Prussia mumbled before cuddling up to Austria as the two fell asleep.

* * *

"Roderich…wake up! Specs…come on." The elder nation called shaking his lover slightly.

The brunette rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up, "What? What is it?"

"Oh good, you're up. Okay get ready. You said last night that today you were all mine and we'd do what-ev-er I wanted." Prussia smirked, his ruby eyes lighting up in excitement. Austria nodded and started undoing the buttons on his maroon silk pajama top. The smirk on the white-haired male's face widened, "what are you doing?"

Austria froze, "Well I assumed that you'd want to make love since you so heavily implied it yesterday with all that 'come play with me' business."

Prussia shook his head, "I'm very mad at you Roddy, and that would pleasure both of us. You have to earn that pleasure, Roddy-kins, not yet."

The brunette's amethyst eyes widened in disbelief, "What! B-but we haven't done it in almost two weeks! Don't you want to make love? Y-you must be dying to…"

Amusement crossed the elder's face, "Mien Gott. I never thought I'd live to see you sexually frustrated, Specs."

"What? N-no I'm not!" Austria fired back defensively.

"As much as I want you right now, Roddy, I can be patient when I need to be. You haven't earned that yet. Stay put, babe, I've got a little something for you." Prussia hopped off the bed and went into his closet returning with purple and green-checkered apron that was completely lined with white lace. "To start of, your awesome master commands you to wear this apron and make me breakfast."

The younger Germanic nation sighed and climbed off the bed, taking the apron from the smirking Prussia. "Okay 'awesome master' I can do that." He muttered before heading to the bathroom to change.

"Wait, Roddy-liebling, I want you to wear _just _the apron." His grin widened, "oh and I want you to change into it right here. Make it a little show for me."

Austria gritted his teeth, trying not to scoff, as Prussia made his way back to the bed. "As you wish, liebe." A small smirk played on his lips, _well maybe if I do this well enough he'll get so turned on that he'll take me right here and now. _

"Well go ahead then, your awesome master is waiting."

"Of course." Austria locked his eyes on Prussia trying to seduce him with his eyes as he fingers slowly undid the remaining buttons on his shirt. He slid the shirt of his shoulders ever-so-slowly making a point to caress himself as he did so. He watched the oldest Germanic nation bite his lip and his ruby eyes filled with lust and continued his little strip tease. _Just a little more, a little more and you'll set him off the edge. _His silky top finally slunk to the floor and his delicate fingers started untying the drawstring at his hips. The brunette let the silky material slide over his legs sensually as he pulled each of his legs out of the bottoms. Prussia's eyes zeroed in on Austria's crotch as he slipped the boxers off inch by inch. He now stood fully exposed in the center of the room, his gaze still focused only on Prussia. "Did you enjoy the show, liebe?"

"Ja. Now the apron."

Frustration coursed through him as he slowly bent to pick up the apron and fastened it around himself. _Damn! I was so sure that would work! He's better at self-control than I thought. _"Okay what would you like me to make you for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with maple syrup, scrambled eggs and breakfast wurst! Oh and coffee and orange juice too." Prussia grinned, sensing the frustration behind Austria's polite words. "You know the way the awesomeness likes it, baby."

"Yes, liebe." Austria nodded before making his way out the room, fully aware of the ruby eyes that were boring into his backside. _So close! I nearly had him… _the brunette grumbled to himself as he busied himself with making Prussia's breakfast. He smirked as he heard Prussia's heavy gait coming down the stairs. Austria bent down to get the skillet, making sure show off his ass right as his lover came into the room. The albino nation bit his lip, his eyes raking the brunette's backside as he slid into a seat at the island. "I though you'd want me to bring breakfast in bed, Gil?"

"Well I thought about it, but then I couldn't watch. Kesesese~!" Prussia laughed, leering at him.

Austria rolled his eyes, but smirked as he turned away, knowing he could use this to his advantage. He busied himself making the pancakes trying to be as sexy as he could. Austria dipped his finger into the now finished batter and slowly licked it clean, glancing at Prussia out of the corner of his eye as he did so. He turned around and started the first two pancakes in the skillet. Austria couldn't help but lose himself in a little lust-filled daydream as he felt his boyfriend's ruby eyes on him. He imagined Prussia diving over the counter and taking him against the kitchen cabinets. Austria could almost feel the albino's rough hands on his thighs as the Prussia in his mind's eye slammed him into cupboards, making him scream in pleasure.

"Uh Specs?" Prussia called, amusement laced into his question.

Austria jumped at his lover's voice, his daydream shattering as his whole face heated up. "Y-yes, liebe?"

"You're burning the pancakes, babe. What's with you?"

The brunette turned around, hoping his blush was under control, "It's nothing."

The elder nation's eyes drifted south from Austria's amethyst eyes to the now tented apron. "Well, well, well, Roddy…what's got you so excited? Were you thinking about the awesome me?"

A new flush found it's way onto Austria cheeks as he realized where Prussia's eyes were located. He cleared his throat and turned around, trying to recompose himself as he resumed making breakfast. "You wish."

"Kesesese…you're lying, you know the awesome me turns you on. I didn't realize us not fucking had affected you this badly." Prussia grinned as he encircled Austria's waist from behind and placed a sloppy kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Be patient I'm still having my fun~! We'll get to that. Trust me I want to fuck you as badly as you want me to."

Austria scoffed and pushed the albino away, slightly turned off. "Honestly Gilbert, you know I hate when you refer to it that way, it's so ugly and crass."

"Right, we'll 'make love' later, baby." Prussia rolled his eyes as made he his way back to seat and waited to be served.

The younger nation sighed in relief and finished making their breakfast in peace. _Wait…he did that on purpose! He knew that would turn me off! He's craftier than I give him credit for… _Austria thought as quickly served Prussia breakfast and settled down next to him. "So what else do you have planned for me today?"

"Ah, ah, Roddy-kins, you'll have to wait and see. I wouldn't want to ruin the awesome surprise." Prussia grinned as he started on his breakfast. "This is good as always, Specs." The albino finished his breakfast and jumped up when he was finished. "Alright mien _prinzessin_, time for your next outfit."

"I'm not a princess! I'm a man." Austria shot back, glaring daggers at his lover.

"Oh I know that. Kesesese…" Prussia laughed, "but trust me, you'll look like one when you're done with this one."

"No!" The brunette protested, trying to look more horrified by than he actually was. "You're not putting me in a dress are you?"

"Maybe…but this is even better. Trust me. You'll look absolutely divine in this one. Plus, we both know you're the kinky one of us."

"I am not!" Austria blushed lightly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Specs." Prussia smirked as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him back upstairs. "Okay, liebeling, wait right here." The elder ran to his closet and rummaged through it until he pulled out a dark gray garment bag. "I got this one from Francis, and he agreed that you'd be perfect for it."

"From France? Mien gott, it's not a trashy French maid outfit is it?" Austria scoffed.

"Ah that's exactly what it is! On you though, I doubt it'd look trashy. Oh and no underwear underneath, liebe."

Austria scoffed pretending again that he hated dressing up in these outfits more than he did. He pulled the outfit out as Prussia settled himself on the bed, ready to watch the show. The brunette let his apron fall to ground as he pulled the silky stocking up his legs one at a time, make sure to be sexy as he could. He smirked as he pulled the dress on slowly watching the ever-growing lust in his lover's crimson eyes. "Enjoying this I see?"

"Don't forget the frilly headband!"

Austria rolled his eyes as he secured the lace apron around his waist and then donned the frilly headband, finishing the look. "So?"

Prussia's grin widened and he nearly had a nosebleed as he took in his lover's appearance. "Damn Specs…that looks way too good on you. Keseseses…hold on don't move!" he jumped off the bed and ran to get his camera. "Okay Specxy work it, make love to the camera."

"What did you just call me?"

"Specxy. It's a combination between Specs and Sexy." Prussia stated as if that was obvious. "Now pose for me!"

"Do I have to?"

"You know you're enjoying this nearly as much as the awesome me is! Do I have to ask again? Oh! And from now on you'll address me the awesome master while you're dressed like this."

"You're taking this too far, what kind of punishment is this?"

"You ignored me for two weeks, I think this is fair punishment! Plus this is something fun for both of us."

"It is not! How is dressing like a girl fun for me?"

"Tell that to all those costumes you have stored in your closet." Prussia smirked, knowing he'd cornered his lover.

"I-I…those are Elizaveta's old things!" Austria stuttered as his cheeks pinked.

"Liar."

"Whatever let's just get this over with." Austria bent forward slightly and bit the nail on his forefinger, smoldering camera with his violet eyes.

"Mein Gott…" Prussia muttered as he took the pictures, "you're way too damn attractive." The flashes continued to fill the room as Austria switched up positions, trying his hardest to seduce Prussia as he did so. The doorbell rang in the foyer cutting their little photo shoot short. "Okay prinzessin, go answer the door."

"No, not happening! You can stay mad at me, I am not getting the door dressed like this."

"Aw come on, liebe, your punishment is almost over. We can make love when you're done…" Prussia prompted, nudging his lover closer to the stairs.

"Fine…Awesome Master…" Austria grumbled as he made his way downstairs and answered the door. "Hello."

"Onhonhon…" France laughed as his bright blue eyes raked Austria's body. "Well, well, Gil, you were right. It's like that outfit is made for him."

"Ja, I know right? The awesome me is never wrong about these things!" Prussia answered as he came up behind Austria, who shifted awkwardly, clearly embarrassed by all this."

Spain grinned, giving Austria a once over as well, "It looks like you two are having a fun day. I wish I could get Lovi into an outfit like this."

"Keseseses…Roddy says he hates it but you should see the costumes he has stashed in his closet."

"Onhonhon…I never would have pegged Austria for that type. Maybe I should go for him?" France grinned, winking at Austria.

"No way! You had your chance. Both of you did! Roddy's mine now." Gilbert shot a playful glare at his friends, trying not to get jealous.

"I know, I know, plus I'm in love with Scott now." France responded, thinking of his Scottish lover.

"E-excuse me." Austria stuttered out, his eyes fixated on the floor as he ran out of the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Roddy!" Prussia called after him then turned back to his friends. "You two should probably go…" The albino nation said goodbye to his friends then rushed off to the kitchen. "Roddy?"

"Don't call me that!" Austria yelled back, refusing to face his lover.

"Roderich what's wr-"

"Don't call me that either!" The brunette cut Prussia off and balled his fists at his sides as anger continued to pool in his stomach. "I know you don't care about what others think about you, but I do. You know image is important to me and then you do that to me! Now those two will always see me in this crass maid outfit when they think of me!" Austria finally turned and immediately slapped Prussia across the face.

Prussia, who was hardly phased by the slap, gasped at the tears in his lover's dark purple eyes and he was suddenly overcome with guilt. There weren't many things that could make the awesome nation of Prussia feel guilt, but making the composed nation of Austria cry was one of those things. "Austria, I-"

"No, Prussia, I'm not done! It's one thing to dress up for you, you caught me, I don't mind doing that, but to show it off to your friends? I have an image to uphold. I am the personification of the nation of Austria after all and I'm supposed to portray that. I know you can screw and joke around because you're not even a nation anymore! I can't! Now I'm just going to be some big joke to them. I'm done with all of this! I can't believe I actually felt bad for ignoring you, and I don't even care if we make up now. I know you're crass and uncivilized but you took it too far this time."

Prussia gaped at him, the ex-nation comment cutting him deeper than he'd like to let on. "Austria, I didn't think this would be that big of a deal."

"I know, because you never think! You just act on impulse to please your supposedly 'awesome' self." Austria shook his head, refusing to accept any of Prussia's excuses.

"So this is it? Are we breaking up, over something as little as this?"

"Little? You have no idea how big of a deal this is to me! Yes, we're over Prussia."

Prussia swallowed thickly and nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll go stay with West then." The ex-nation went upstairs to pack his things and then he was gone.

* * *

Austria sighed as he found himself at Germany's door a few days later. Both them had huge pride issues when it came to apologizing, but he knew it had to be done. _I can't believe I made that ex-nation comment…he gets so much negative attention because of it. He didn't deserve that from me. _He swallowed and raised his hand to knock on Germany's front door and he was promptly greeted by the blond Germanic nation. "Hello Germany, it's good to see you again. Is Prussia here?"

"Ja, he's in the basement and he's not doing too well." Germany responded bluntly.

Austria nodded as the guilt ebbed inside of him. "Yeah that's probably my fault." The brunette admitted as he followed Prussia's brother down to his former lover's room. He softly knocked on the door as soon as Germany had gone upstairs.

"For the last time bruder, I'm not hungry!" Prussia called through the door.

Austria eased the door open, carefully, "It's not Germany, it's Roderich."

"Oh. Well what could possibly want?" Prussia called over his shoulder, refusing to look at him.

Austria bit his lip as he took in the scene before him. Prussia's normally perfectly neat room was now littered with crumpled clothes, stray papers and empty beer cans. The bed, that was usually meticulously made, looked as messy and disheveled as the man that laid upon it. "Gilbert, h-how are you?"

"What does it matter? I'm not even a nation anymore so what does it matter how I am." The albino muttered and continued to glare at the wall.

Austria gasped, slightly surprised at how seriously Prussia had taken his angry words. "Gilbert, I didn't mean that. I was just angry."

"Well you were right. Why am I still here anyway?" Prussia sighed, sounding completely defeated.

"Because you're East Germany and your brother needs you."

"No, no he doesn't. He'd be better off without me. Everyone would."

"That's not true! He wouldn't be and I sure wouldn't be."

Prussia smirked and let out a little snort of laughter, "Yeah, you made that _so _clear when you broke up with me."

"I was angry and I overreacted. I never should have said any of those things, especially the comment about you not being a nation. You didn't deserve that. I regretted everything once you left, I was just too proud to admit it."

"You'll find someone else, you always do."

"No I won't. Not this time. All those marriages and alliances in my past were against my will; you were finally something I chose myself. Sure you can be completely crass, uncivilized, loud, annoying, and whatever else you are, but somehow you complete me. I don't really get myself, but somehow we just work. I'm miserable without you. Don't let this inflate your ego anymore than it normally is, but I do happen to think you are as 'awesome' as you say you are."

"Wow, who knew you were such a romantic?" Prussia finally cracked a smile and rolled over to face Austria for the first time since he had come in.

"There's a lot of things most people don't know about me that are hidden behind my public composure. Plus without you, who am I going to try all those outfits on for?" Austria smirked and winked at the albino.

"Do you have a sexy teacher or nurse costume? I've always wanted to role play with one of those…" Prussia trailed off and raised his eyebrows at the brunette in front of him.

"Both." Austria grinned, finally admitting his weird kink out loud to Prussia.

"I knew you were the kinky one…"

"If you tell anyone, I swear I'll castrate you." Austria's amethyst eyes narrowed and his tone turned suddenly serious.

"Well, well Roddy, so violent. Ouch" Prussia winced as he imagined that pain.

"Prussia…promise me."

"Okay, okay! You're kinky, dirty little secret is safe with the awesome me."

A small smile played on Austria's lips and he'd never been so happy to hear an awesome comment from Prussia until now. "Stop it or I won't dress up for you."

"Got it, _prinzessin_."

"Don't mock me, Prussia!"

"What else do have in that little box of yours, anyway?"

Austria smirked again, gazing at Prussia over his glasses, "you'll just have to wait and see."

The albino bit his lip, clearly excited by this, "Oh we are never leaving the bedroom!"

"Prussia…" Austria groaned, but he couldn't help the smile that found its way on to his face as Prussia eagerly pulled him out the car. _This will certainly be an interesting night…_

* * *

_**A/N: So I wrote this instead of updated my two outstanding Laven fics, oops. I nearly gave you all a rated M fic but I just can't bring myself to write one. I hoped you liked because I had waaaaay too much fun writing this one. I love this couple so much and Austria kinky side…heh heh heh. It's a little head-cannon I found and I let it go wild with my imagination. Feel free to tell me what you think by leaving me a review. Thanks for stopping by. **_

_**~Hope out! **_


End file.
